italianefedfandomcom-20200215-history
AM Azing
"Azing" Matt Aries (Hollywood,California 09/03/1984) è un wrestler statunitense, conosciuto con il suo ring name AM Azing.' '''Attualmente è sotto contratto con la Explosion Wrestling Superstar, alla sua terza stagione. *Nella EWS, AM Azing ha detenuto l'EWS Undisputed Championship,oltre ad essere stato Divine Champion,True Berserk Champion,Slobber Knocker Champion e Tag Team Champion. Nella sua carriera ha vinto due volte su due ad ExploMania, il PPV più imporatante della EWS. E' inoltre riconosciuto come sesto Grand Slam Champion della federazione. Biografia Matt Aries ha un'infanzia tranquilla per quanto è noto,ma nel suo passato potrebbe essere nascosto qualche segreto di proposito,come ad esempio un esperienza traumatica ad un'attrazione a tema medievale in un parco di divertimento da piccolo. Pubblicamente Aries comincia ad avere successo come attore di produzioni low-cost,ed è fortunata la sua piccola parte in un film fantasy che gli porta apprezzamenti da critica e fama nazionale. Carriera 'Gli inizi' Matt Aries decide di provare la carriera di wrestler con la gimmick del cavaliere,'Metal Knight',ma è costretto a ritirarsi dalle competizioni mentre la federazione stessa in cui sta combattendo,la' Total Degeneration Wrestling Federation',sta chiudendo,nel bel mezzo del suo momento migliore. Il motivo del proprio ritiro è questo: Matt viene coinvolto in uno scandalo a luci rosse. La faccenda col tempo non è stata chiarita,ci sono voci di gioco d'azzardo annesso,ma Aries ricevette solo danni d'immagine,non confermati. Dopo la brutta botta Aries decide di ridere sopra l'accaduto e rilanciarsi nel mondo del wrestling con la gimmick di porno attore,e lo pseudonimo di '''Rock o'Star '''nella '''Combat Storm Wrestling'. Il nuovo successo è una risposta a coloro che hanno cercato di fermarne l'ascesa: lasciata quella gimmick,vittoria dopo vittoria si afferma come campione del mondo chiudendo la favola a lieto fine. La perdita del titolo,un infortunio e la chiusura della federazione concedono ad Aries il tempo per una pausa del wrestling: nel mondo della recitazione la prestazione per il film spionistico Mr.Right gli permette di vincere numerosissimi premi,fra cui l'oscar. La fama nella vita pubblica non lo interessa particolarmente,ma la sfrutta per lanciarsi in Explosion Wrestling Superstar,federazione che reputa ancora più impegnativa e competitiva delle sue federazioni passate,per affermarsi definitivamente come wrestler,una delle sue passioni. '2012' 'Inizi,shot non sfruttate e partecipazione alla 3°Elimination Chamber dell'EWS' Tornato in piena forma forma vuole scrivere la pagina più importante della sua storia di wrestler in EWS pronto a nuovi titoli. L'esordio a Highway #166,lo show settimanale della federazione,non ha però dei migliori seguiti,perchè fallisce l'assalto alle cinture di coppia nel team-per-caso con Black Diamond,i Diamond'N'Aries (DNA). Dopo aver sbagliato il match per una nuova shot la coppia si divide e Azing batte l'ex compagno a Degenerate Horror. Signs of Madness è la prima occasione di sorprendere come singolo per l'attore che vince un fatal 4 way con lo stesso Diamond,Iago e Tank,il quale da favorito lascia nel mezzo del match. La stessa sera Azing perde stremato il title match contro Re Umada per il True Berserk Title assicurandosi però un rematch con la prestazione offerta contro Iago all'Highway successivo. L'intera EWS però si sorprende quando Aries si qualifica come sesto partecipante alla Chamber indetta da Tank al termine di Signs Of Madness dove sorprende per bump memorabile e una prestazione a livello del match,purtroppo entra con Tank per primo e viene eliminato non appena Carson fa il suo ingresso per ultimo. L'ultima nota dell'anno è l'house show che Azing vince per squalifica contro Umada,dove sembra riprendersi l'affare lasciato in sospeso al PPV di novembre. '2013' 'Conquista di TB Championship,SK Championship e Divine Championship guadagnando il rispetto di The Sold.' AM Azing torna quindi concentrato su Umada,che batte per diventare True Berserk Champion in un Glass Tornado Match che mette in palio anche il Divine Championship che Ciro è costretto a cedere a Sold. La scelta dei GM casuali porta Sir Roy Al ad assicurarsi un posto facile come #1 contender,ma la prima difesa del titolo comprende anche Riddler,che AM Azing accetta nella sfida. Il Red Carpet a War In Mask è vinto dall'attore,ma Sir Roy Al si prende la rivincita a No Holds Barred in un Bulletproof Glass Cage match,scivolando per il sangue versato dalla presa della mano dell'attore in cima alla gabbia. Con Twister alle porte l'attore sembra volersi concentrare sulla Iron Man Rumble. Arrivato Twister AM Azing delude un po' le attese: oltre a una conquista momentanea dello Slobber Knocker Championship,gli riesce l'eliminazione dalla Rumble di Riddler,che riuscirà però a conquistare il Contract In The Bag messo in palio nella Rumble stessa,mentre AM Azing non riesce ad arrivare alla Final Four della Iron Man Rumble cadendo quasi simultaneamente col campione Divine The Sold. Matt Aries si concentra sullo stesso The Sold e puntando il titolo Divine,rimanendo comunque in buoni rapporti con l'avversario,col quale ha combattuto per ottenere il proprio primo titolo. Arrivata Explomania VII Aries conquista il Divine Championship in un Four Corner Object on a Pole Match. Con The Sold va poi all'assalto dei Tag Team Championship a Summer Smasher IV,fallendo l'assalto a Tank & Crabb. 'Terzo regno per longevità da Divine Champion,Turn Heel e nascita dei Nachos N'Popcorn dentro l'alleanza di Van der Van.' Il ritorno dalla pausa estiva lascia AM Azing senza un #1 contender con The Sold che non incassa la rivincita sull'amico. A Roulette l'avversario casuale di Aries si rivela essere Gullberg,e il Table Match è vinto grazie a una disattenzione dell'arbitro che non vede un tavolo precedentemente rotto dallo stesso Azing. Aries sorprende tutti e turna heel alleandosi assieme a Riddler,The Sold,Kid Carson e Gideon Brand,supportati dal GM Van Der Van come stable che controlli il potere e i titoli in EWS,ad Highway #200. A Degenerate Horror,Naaza e lo stesso Gullberg provano a prendere il titolo all'attore in un Elimination Electric Chair Match,ma il triple threat dice ancora bene ad Aries. Nello stesso PPV Paul "The Crazy Man" Kendrick ottiene una shot al titolo di Aries,che incassa a Signs Of Madness V in un TLCS deciso dall'interferenza cruciale di The Sold a beneficio dell'attore,con Kendrick spedito attraverso il titantron dopo un volo dalla scala. La collaborazione fra The Sold e AM Azing è tanto forte dal ufficializzarsi come tag team,i Nachos N'Popcorn. A Christmas Crush VIII Aries vince nuovamente un match con i palio True Berserk e il Divine Championship,ma a questo giro l'attore difende i titoli:il Within The Cell Tag Team Match vede Aries eliminato assieme a The Crazy Man con Hurt Man,campione True Berserk,che sconfigge Mighty Mustache. '2014' 'Fine del regno da Divine Champion,Main Event e Tag Team Championship.' Il 2014 si apre con la sconfitta nel primo Highway di Aries,da parte di TCM nel main event,con la perdita del titolo Divine. La rivincita di Sold al titolo Divine viene ceduta a Gideon Brand,che gli cede la sua al titolo Undisputed. TCM difende il titolo a Towards The Power VII con Gideon Brand Special Enforcer e successivo campione Divine. A War In Mask VIII comunque Aries è addirittura nel main event,cercando di aiutare The Sold a conquistare l'Undisputed Championship in un tag team match Am Azing & The Sold vs Mr Tank & Chris Crabb© w/Shanya Sand,rivincita di Summer Smasher e il match finisce in pareggio. Ciò porta a un Fatal Four Way vinto dallo stesso Crabb a No Holds Barred VIII che porta frizione fra Tank e Crabb,col primo che gli prende il titolo a Twister VIII. A Twister invece Azing si butta nella Iron Man Rumble cercando di redimersi dall'anno precedente in cui fallisce la Final Four. Azing è l'ultimo eliminato,dall'allora Divine Champion Gideon Brand. Gideon Brand,che nel frattempo perderà il titolo Divine da Ash Wallace,andrà anche a vincere il titolo Undisputed a Explomania VIII,dove i Nachos N'Popcorn han fallito. A Explomania VIII i Nachos N'Popcorn concludono finalmente la conquista dei Tag Team Champion contro gli Huragan On Fire,Lello Fire ed Aviator Marine Erwin,in un violentissimo Explosion Rules Tornado Tag Team Match. Il rematch,in un Tornado Tag Team Table di Summer Smasher,finisce in No Contest. 'Split dei Nachos N'Popcorn e cinture vacanti,Turn Face,conquista dell'Undisputed e 6° Grand Slam Champion.' Tornati dalle vacanze il regno dei Nachos N'Popcorn continua inesorabile,dato che nel team avversario c'è sempre un singolo che brilla,ma anche l'altro singolo che non regge il ritmo dei campioni: a Roulette VII nel Tornado Tag Team Inferno Match vs Question Mark & Hurt Man w/South Team è Hurt Man che fa una gran prestazione,mentre nel Gravecrawler Match vs Don Corbelli & Axel Storm è Don Corbelli che merita molti applausi. Da sottolineare in entrambe le occasioni come Sold si sacrifichi per il bene del team,mentre Azing porti a casa la vittoria. Proprio quando il team sembra non avere più ostacoli all'orizzonte implode,dato che Sold a Degenerate Horror VII è eliminato in seguito a un colpo accidentale di Matt Aries. I due si ostacolano involontariamente a vicenda,ma ufficialmente non hanno risentimento verso il proprio partner. La faccenda cambia quando,ad H#233,Sold attacca volontariamente AM Azing accusandolo di vivere di luce riflessa. I titoli vengono resi vacanti e la resa dei conti viene fatta a Signs of Madness VI in un #1 Contender to Undisputed Championship - Last Man Standing Match violentissimo vinto da AM Azing con una Closing Credits avvolta da filo spinato. Ecco allora AM Azing vs Gideon,l'impresa più ardua affrontata dall'attore che ha di nuovo il sostegno del pubblico,che viene sovrastato fisicamente nel face 2 face,perde la challange del Pick Your Poison con in palio la stipulazione,ma infine trionfa a Christmas Crush IX in un Hell in a Cell per l'Undisputed Championship diventando Grand Slam Champion e schienando,unico nella storia dell'EWS,Gideon Brand. '2015' 'Feud con Gideon,Amnesia di The Sold e Reunion dei Nachos N'Popcorn' Il 2015 continua ad alti livelli per Azing,impegnato ad Highway #238 da subito contro un altro imbattuto fino a quel momento,il Divine Champion e King of the Ring Andrew Bogomil,ma la distrazione fondamentale del #1 contender al Divine,il Mask Hunter Iago,permette ad Azing di sorprendere con un roll-up illegale permesso per regola del PC e finire una nuova imbattibilità. Non finisce lì la puntata perchè Gideon Brand col dente avvelenato prova ad assaltare con la Boomya,sua finisher,Matt Aries che per sua fortuna riesce a schivarla ed evitare tanto dolore. Gideon è sicuro che se Azing avesse subito una Boomya a Christmas Crush non avrebbe compiuto un miracolo,quindi gliene promette una per la rivincita a Towards The Power,ma prova a connettere con la Boomya anche ad H#239 e ad H#240,fallendo entrambe le volte,non senza però lasciare il segno nella H#240 colpendo Azing con altre manovre riducendolo tanto male da richiamare Lello Fire all'incasso del CiTB,fermato solo da Ash Wallace,che aveva pronto un match con l'Italiano con in palio la sacca stessa,sempre a TTP. A TTP VIII Azing sfida Gideon nel loro secondo one vs one in un match durissimo,in cui Gideon riesce finalmente a connettere con la Boomya,ma prima di sapere se fosse bastato a tornare campione,un incappucciato interferisce provocando la sola vittoria per squalifica di Gideon. L'incappucciato è Sold,che aveva splittato si da Azing,ma afferma incredibilmente ad H#241 di aver subito un'amnesia che lo riporta addirittura al periodo precende allo split,e non all'impatto della CC col filo spinato. Gideon vs Sold finisce in No-Contest e rissa,ad H#242 Sold ha l'opportunità di entrare nel main event titolato dovesse battere Lello,cosa che teoricamente dovrebbe andare a favore di Azing se Sold non ricordasse di odiarlo,ma Azing sbaglia tutto e Sold perde. Gideon allora decide di smettere di prendersela con Sold,e provare a girarlo nuovamente contro Azing. Sold ottiene il diritto di essere Special Enforcer del main event di War In Mask IX,mentre Gideon da a Sold un DVD in cui è contenuto il momento in cui Azing provoca l'amnesia a Sold. Anche se prima del PPV stesso Azing aveva sostituito i due DVD,Gideon se lo aspettava e mostra sul titantron a Sold la verità. Il match vede Sold interferire a sfavore di Azing e Gideon favorito,ma quando tutto sembra perduto,Sold aiuta '''finalmente Azing e i due si "smascherano"' rivelando di essere rimasti sempre d'accordo. 'Road to Explomania IX: faida contro Ash Wallace' Ecco allora i Nachos N'Popcorn riuniti,entrambi da Grand Slam Champion e con l'Undisputed dalla loro parte. Gideon è stato sospeso dopo un attacco di rabbia sfogato sul commentatore post WiM IX,e la sospensione culminerà nel licenziamento,mentre Azing vorrebbe un match amichevole contro The Sold per giocarsi l'Undisputed in casa,ma il GM Van afferma che Sold si dovrà guadagnare il match nella Beat The Clock Challenge di H#244. Dopo 4 match su 5 Sold ha vinto il proprio match col miglior tempo,ma un errore grossolano di uno sgherro di Don Corbelli permette ad Ash Wallace di vincere per squalifica il main event in pochissimo tempo e gli consegna le chiavi del main event di No Holds Barred IX. Finale a dir poco sorprendente,seguito da H#245 e H#246 in cui Wallace gioca diversi Mind Games ad AM Azing,forte anche della Contract In The Bag sottrato a Lello Fire,che gli garantisce,se Wallace volesse incassare per l'Undisputed,un altro match contro AM Azing in qualsiasi momento ed è proprio a No Holds Barred che avviene l'incasso: AM Azing intercetta la Holy Fucking Spear dello scozzese con la Closing Credits,vincendo un incontro equilibrato e combattutissimo,ma Wallace non demorde e incassando subito dopo ha la meglio su un Aries esausto. Azing non la prende bene,e chiedendo la rivincita a Twister spera di ritornare subito campione,convinto che,avendo vinto il match precedente all'incasso,lui sia il più forte dei due,e a differenza di No Holds Barred avrà Alrigo Pacio "The Sold" al proprio fianco. '''Abbigliamento' Match Per il Match due gomitiere nere che riportano la M con A capovolta dorata. Pantaloni attillati neri con scirtto Deal With It" sui fianchi delle gambe in oro e sul pacco,come nella giacca il cerchio bianco stile gunbarrel con ricamata all'interno una statuetta degli oscar. Stivali dorati con lettere stampate in verticale nere sempre con la scritta AM Azing. Entrata All'entrata porta una giacca nera di pelle a maniche lunghe. Sulla schiena un cerchio bianco stile gunbarrel di 007 con dentro una M nera con un tratto orizzontale fra le due linee diagonali centrali che,guardata al contrario,al centro forma una A. Le maniche sono decorate d'oro con figure ricordanti la statuetta degli oscar. Indossa rayban simili a quelli che porta di solito,ma con dei mini led attorno al contorno delle lenti. Borghese Camicia di seta a maniche corte nera,pantaloni e scarpe di pelle nera. Spesso indossa occhiali Rayban ambrati.